


my heart almost leapt out of my throat afterwards

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, this probably wont make sense if you havent read the fic its inspired by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wanted a happier ending for 'took the words right out of my mouth' so I wrote this.  Alternative ending basically.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [took the words right out of my mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768209) by [FableButt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FableButt/pseuds/FableButt). 



Keith shook as he left Lance on the bed and forced himself away from the beautiful boy’s sleeping body, dragging the blankets away as he was unable to untangle himself. There was something wrong with him. He'd always known that he was different-always suspected that this might happen one day, but never now. He could never have guessed that the one day that he may actually transform into a Wolf would be the day he finally had Lance with him.

 

He should've seen this coming. He'd been more restless than usual and more temperamental too. He'd started burning up. But he'd dismissed all of that, thinking that the desert’s heat was getting to him, despite the building’s air conditioning. The building had been a sign too. Why would a place like this be abandoned otherwise? But he had tried to ignore that part of himself. And now, he was sure he was going to regret it. As his vision faded, Keith could only hope that Lance would remain unharmed. He couldn't bear the thought that he might hurt the other boy. He wouldn't ever be able to forgive himself.

 

-

 

The Wolf sniffed the air. It smelled like it's own scent mixed with that of a human. It tried to move towards where the scent came from but it was tangled in cloth. It clawed at the material that bound it, tearing it away from its body. However, the cloth stuck to its claws and it had to scratch at the hard floor to get rid of them.

 

“Keith?” A trembling voice caught its attention. The name and voice seemed familiar but foreign at the same time. It was as if there was a pull at his consciousness but the Wolf dismissed it in favor of turning to where the noise had come from. It could make out a human figure getting off the platform and fumbling towards the wall. It watched as the human did something and suddenly, there was a flood of light. The Wolf snarled as the sudden brightness blinded him as it stared at the human.

 

Moving towards the human caused the human to let out a cry, which was weird. In curiosity, the Wolf went over to where the human stood. The human was shaking at letting out even weirder, wet noises. It instinctively reminded the Wolf of how pups would cry out when upset. It growled, sniffing the dampness of the humans face. The scent seemed familiar though the thing in front of him was human. As the human looked at him, the Wolf looked at the deep blue eyes. It knew those eyes. It didn't know from where but it knew them. It felt its tail flick about in excitement. The scent was intoxicating, making its mind fuzzy. The Wolf yawned, opening its jaws wide, as the sound of the pants coming from the human became faster. Then it felt hands on its muzzle.

 

They were soft.

  
The Wolf stopped. It knew those hands. Like the scent, it didn't know how but it knew them. As the human looked at him with those blue, blue eyes, the Wolf understood the pulling at its mind. This human was its mate. The Wolf nuzzled the human in front of him and watched the human curl up and start shaking. Maybe it was feeling cold. The human didn't have fur like the Wolf did. The Wolf curled around the human and closed its eyes. It would protect its mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my Tumblr main @tinysweetscat or my writing blog @kittycute40writes!


End file.
